The present invention relates to an ignition coil for internal-combustion engines with spark ignition for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to an ignition coil as specified in the preamble of claim 1.
Ignition coils for motor vehicles are known that have an elongated shape and are designed to be mounted directly on the end of a corresponding spark plug.
A known ignition coil of this type comprises a magnetic core having an elongated shape, a primary spool supporting a low-voltage winding, and a secondary spool supporting a high-voltage winding. The primary spool, secondary spool, and magnetic core are coaxial with each other and are inserted inside a tubular casing having an elongated shape which carries, at one first end, a low-voltage connector, and at one second end a high-voltage connector that is designed to connect with a spark plug.
Ignition coils of this type are normally equipped with a diode having a first rheophore electrically connected to one end of the high-voltage winding, and a second rheophore electrically connected to the high-voltage connector of the ignition coil. Mechanical connection of the diode to the other components of the ignition coil generally represents a delicate part of the process of assembling an ignition coil. In traditional solutions, also electrical connection between the rheophore of the diode and the high-voltage connector is somewhat problematical.
The object of the present invention is to improve on an ignition coil of the type specified above in such a way as to overcome the drawbacks of known solutions.
According to the present invention, the aforesaid object is achieved by an ignition coil having the characteristics specified in claim 1.